clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coins for Change
page.]] Coins for Change is an annual virtual charity that has allowed penguins to donate their virtually earned coins to various booths and stands placed around the Island. Penguins who donated their coins at the stands, could get a free Coins For Change card in their inventory. The card is only for the penguin to view (like Medals), and thereby is in the Medals & Awards section. This event happened twice so far, once in 2007 and again in 2008 (see below for more information of the event) and is happening again, for 2009. 2007 Starting December 14, Club Penguin officially decided to donate one million of their real world cash earned from the purchase from Disney to various charities. They set up two locations on the island where you could donate your virtual coins for different causes. The three causes were to help children in need from around the world, help the sick who can not afford medical treatment, or the environment. Although all three causes received funds, the one with the most donated virtual coins received the most real world money. It was Kids Health. There were stands at 2 locations; one at the Plaza and one at the Beach. If you want to view the official announcement of Coins for Change, click here! There were cross-promotions aired on Disney Channel, before and during the event. There were three charitable organizations that shared the $1 million dollar donation, namely: *World Wildlife Fund (WWF) (for the environment) *Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation (for children's health) *Free the Children (for children in developing countries) The results as of December 21, 2007: *Kids Health- 44% *Environment- 29% *Kids around the world- 27% The final results were-''' *Kids health- 39.4% *Environment- 33% *Kids around the world- 27.6% '''2.5 million penguins donated and 2 billion coins were donated all together. The event ended on Christmas Eve. 2008 On November 10, Club Penguin officially announced that Coins for Change would be back on December 12 2008. A donation bucket was added in the Captain's Quarters. Club Penguin also made a new page that you could access by clicking the Coins for Change stand and bucket on the home page. You can view it here. There were three new charitable organizations that would share the $1 million dollar donation: *Kids who are sick *Kids who are poor and cannot go to school *Kids without parents or who have been hurt by war The final results were: *Kids who are sick- 30% *Kids who are poor and cannot go to school- 33% *Kids without parents or who have been hurt by war- 37% 2009 Coins for Change 2009 was already a great success even on its first day. Members were able to buy a Coins for change station for their igloo and Non-Members and Members were able to were able to get a free Coins for Change background from Rockhopper! This year, over 4 billion virtual coins were donated. The Final Results are: *Kids who are poor- 33% *Kids who are sick- 31.5% *The Environment- 35.5% The amounts of money which can be donated are as follows: *50 coins *250 coins *500 coins SWF The Coins for Change video Trivia *Lots of penguins donate to make them feel good about themselves. *Every year, over one million (1,000,000) coins are donated. *There is opportunity for every penguin to make a difference and help someone else in the world. *The 2009 Coins For Change had to close on the 20th of December, but for suprise it was extended or glitched on the 21th of December. *Over 4 billion coins were donated in 2009. Category:Browse Category:Real Life Events Category:Events Category:Club Penguin